


Ain’t No Sunshine (When He's Gone)

by yurikazen



Series: the trouble with us [1]
Category: NoPixel
Genre: Dirty Talk, Italian Mafia, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Reed Dankleaf is a jealous boyfriend, Ryan Parker is oblivious as usual, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurikazen/pseuds/yurikazen
Summary: Reed should have been glad to be alone, especially since the unbearable heat that had descended on Los Santos made it really difficult to sleep in the bed with somebody else, but Ryan had been gone for almost a week now, and Reed was tired of being angry at stupid shit just to take the weight of his absence out of his mind.





	Ain’t No Sunshine (When He's Gone)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if any of you snitches me to curvyelephant or 0reed, you will have my death on your conscience. FOREVER. You are warned.
> 
> I miss Ryan, so I make complicate headcanons to justify his absence. That's really all that I can say about this fic.
> 
> Not beta'd, any correction will be appreciated.

In the unbearable heat of one of the warmest and most humid August nights ever recorded in the State of San Andreas, Reed was laying down on his bed with just his underwear on, cursing at the lack of air conditioning in the house.

Outside of his family house, the cicadas were screaming their love songs in the distance, a sound drowned only by the occasional rumble of an engine passing by. It was a still and moonless night, and with all the pollution in the air and all the lights from the skyscrapers, the stars were also hiding from the sight of the many people who choose not to sleep at all, too busy with their criminal affairs. 

But Reed had decided to stay in that night, since he had already gone almost twenty hours without sleeping. After taking a long drag out of his joint, and letting the smoke out of his nostrils while watching it rise towards the ceiling, he gave a snort and scratched his stomach a few times, just above the line of his boxers. He had tried to fall asleep for some time now, and he had hoped that the drugs would help him relax, but he was not quite ready to close his eyes and rest.

Then, Reed turned his head towards the empty space in his bed, the one that had gone cold for some time now, and he briefly muttered some angry words also at his old lady, who was currently on the other side of the country.

Reed should have been glad to be alone, especially since the unbearable heat that had descended on Los Santos made it really difficult to sleep in the bed with somebody else, but Ryan had been gone for almost a week now, and Reed was tired of being angry at stupid shit just to take the weight of his absence out of his mind.

He knew that Ryan had some very important business to carry on in Liberty City, but that didn’t mean that Reed was happy about it. At least he had Gazza, Napoleon and Leo to distract him and keep him busy, which was way better than that time where he had grown so bored that he almost set fire to half of the city, but in the calm moments where he was forced to lay down and rest his body and mind there was nothing that could take his attention away from the small pang of loneliness that had taken a hold of his chest since Ryan had waved him goodbye in front of the security lines at the airport.

Feeling annoyed at his own melancholy, Reed took the last drag of this joint before putting it out on the ashtray that sat on Ryan’s nightstand. The house had slowly descended into an unkept state, now that the sole person who cared about cleanliness was missing, but the thought of the scrunched up face that Ryan would make once he returned back home was enough to make Reed smile. 

It was weird, missing a person not because of what they could give to Reed, but because of how they made him feel. Reed had lost his fair share of people over the years, even a husband and several ‘brothers’, but Ryan was different in a way that he could not really explain, a thought that was both exciting and scary at the same time.

To prevent himself from thinking further about his sorry state, Reed reached for his phone, who was laying down somewhere on the mattress. He patted the bed blindly, trying to find out where the damn thing had gone without turning on the light, and then he made a triumphant sound when he found it, half hidden under his own pillow. 

Once he had the phone in his hands, Reed unlocked the screen and started to browse his apps and his message, just to check on how things were going. He knew that Gazza and Leo had a bank job together, and that Flocko was probably with them, so he had no doubt that things were going on smoothly on their side. Meanwhile, the rest of the club was probably holding the Chop Shop, but he had no idea what Napoleon was up to, and the thought of him made him chuckle out loud; of all the members of their dysfunctional family, Napoleon was certainly the one that had surprised him the most by turning into a sassy and unhinged teenager, who still proclaimed had no emotions due to the severe brain damage that he had suffered but that at the same time never forgot to get irritated and shout at his old man when he decided to pull some prank on him. 

While he was pondering if he should give his biological son a call, the phone suddenly started to vibrate into his hands, and the call screen popped up immediately after. Once he glanced at the name written on it, Reed didn’t hesitate a moment to slide to answer, and then he brought the phone to his ear.

‘‘Hey Ryan, how is it going?’’ asked Reed, suddenly feeling far more alert than before.

‘‘Hey Reed!’’ came the cheerful voice of Ryan on the other end of the call, so effervescent that Reed immediately felt even more awake. ‘‘Give me a second!’’ he then added, and Reed could hear some shuffling and several far away voices on the other end, follower by the jingle of a key and the harsh bang of a closing door.

‘‘Are you back at your hotel?’’ inquired Reed, listening to Ryan’s slightly accelerated breathing.

‘‘Yes, I just arrived!’’ replied Ryan, clearly very excited. ‘‘I was out all night, discussing the new shipment details with your contact. When they say that Liberty City never sleeps, I thought they said it as a joke, but everything is open even at night! I wonder how criminals here manage to rob stores-’’

‘‘Yes, I asked myself the same thing the first time I went over there. Everything went well with the talk?’’ went on Reed, wanting to get the work matters out of the way as soon as possible.

‘‘Oh yes, no problem at all! Same deal as last time and same shipment company, as promised.’’ said Ryan, and Reed felt himself relax; since the club started their war with Slim, Reed had found himself with very little free time on his hands, and so Ryan had risen up to a position of negotiator, even if those visits in Liberty City were more a courtesy than anything else; his trusted dealers who lived there were part of an Italian Mafia family, and politeness was just as important to them as money, and so it was necessary to pay them a visit and be the object of their hospitality rituals at least once a month, a deal that Reed had not be able to fulfill anymore. 

And so, Ryan had been sent instead, since he was the closest thing that Reed had to a right-hand man.

‘‘So, are they spoiling you with their delicious food, as last time?’’ asked Reed, just to keep Ryan on talking, and he heard an excited gasp on the other end.

‘‘Yes, they really really did! I kinda feel bad, since they are paying for every single meal, but tonight we went to a very fancy restaurant, and I am sure I would not been able to pay the bill myself-’’

‘‘Well, I have no trouble believing that, since you can’t even make your car payments.’’ teased Reed, because he couldn’t really help himself.

‘‘Reed!’’ exclaimed Ryan, with that angry tone that Reed adored so much. ‘‘I am not that bad with money!’’

‘‘Oh yes, you are, and you also have a huge car problem.’’ he then added, before switching back the conversation. ‘‘So, what did you had for dinner?’’

‘‘...Well, I was saying, it was a really fancy restaurant, and I was wondering if I was not dressed up enough for it, but then they brought us to a private room, and I couldn’t understand what they were ordering, since they were speaking Italian with the waiter…’’

And so Ryan narrated the whole dinner to Reed, from the appetizers to the dessert, stumbling on Italian words that neither of them could pronounce correctly and describing all the dishes that he had eaten. Starting at delicate and raw seafoods, who had weird texture but amazing flavours, to the main course of the night, an entire lobster cooked in butter and herbs, Ryan’s voice painted in Reed’s mind a scene that was for sure very similar to the reality of what had happened; his old lady, sitting in a smoky room with a bunch of American-Italians, making conversation and charming everybody with his soft manners and crazy stories of their bank robberies and police chases. 

Reed could see the mafiosi, drinking wine and drinking Ryan in at the same time with their eyes. Who of them looked at this old lady with amusement, who with distrust? Did any of them wonder about the relationship between him and Reed, did any of them guessed what they really were? Or did any of them make an advance on him, maybe a brush of a hand or a smile with too many teeths, only to be stopped quite rudely by Ryan’s unashamed declaration that he was taken for good? Reed always said that it was 2019, and that times were different, but not all cities were welcoming to open gay couples like Los Santos was, but if Ryan was still standing and breathing, then it must have all gone good-

‘‘Oh, and then they showed me their warehouse by the docks! That’s why I came back so late-’’

‘‘Wait, what?’’ said Reed, suddenly snapping out of his daydreaming.

‘‘Yes, I was really surprised as well! They never brought me there before-’’

‘‘Now hold on, hold on, you are the surprised one?! I have worked with them for years, and they never showed me their warehouse, they didn’t even told me where it was!’’ replied angrily Reed, scrunching his eyebrows all of a sudden. ‘‘Did somebody try to hit on you?’’

‘‘What?! No, Reed! Why would you say something like that? And what does it have to do with the warehouse?!’’ asked Ryan, voice as loud as Reed’s but with a far more panicked tone.

‘‘Because, if one of those bastards is trying to fuck you, then they would show you their warehouse to impress you.’’ answered Reed, like it was the most natural thing in the world and Ryan was just being obtuse as usual.

‘‘Reed, what the heck-’’ tried to protest Ryan, before sighing loudly. ‘‘Listen, nobody has tried to hit on me, okey? You are just being paranoid.’’

‘‘Next time, I will ask Mia to come with you.’’ mumbled Reed under his breath, before shifting back in business mode. ‘‘So, warehouse; what can you tell me about it?’’

‘‘Well, not much to be honest… It’s in the industrial part of the docks, has a lot of security around it, and it’s not as clean and organized as ours.’’

‘‘Hah! Suck it, trashy Italians.’’ exclaimed Reed, feeling pleased that he was still the one to come up on top in the end, even if it was on something as trivial as warehouse management. ‘‘Anyway, once you come home, you are showing me exactly where it is, and draw me a map of the building too if you can.’’ he then ordered to Ryan, and his old lady made a noise of acknowledgment at his words.

‘‘Ok, then hang on, let me take some notes-’’ murmured Ryan, and Reed could hear the faint screech of a chair being pulled back, and then the click of a pen and the shuffling of some papers. 

While Ryan took his notes, Reed started to ponder on the real reason why the Italians had shown their warehouse to him. The possibility that one of them wanted to hit on him was still the best idea that he had, but it was also possible that the Italian had took a liking to Ryan, and that they just wanted to be friendly and establish a good relationship with him. If that was the reason why, then Ryan’s charm had won somebody over once again, and since he was the one that would reap the fruits of that, Reed shouldn’t be too pissed off.

‘‘Hey, Ryan?’’ called Reed, and Ryan made a low hum in response, to signal that he was listening. ‘‘When are you coming back home?’’

‘‘Oh, my flight is in two days.’’ replied Ryan, but his voice was still far off, sign that he was still busy with his notes.

‘‘Another two days? What the fuck do you have to do?’’

‘‘Well, nothing really, but when I booked the flight I didn’t knew exactly how long I should have stayed anyway.’’ replied Ryan, still sounding a bit distracted; Reed could hear the faint scraping of the pen on the paper, and suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore.

‘‘Come back today.’’ he said, with a firm tone. ‘‘I’ll book you another flight, while you start to pack your bags and go to the airport.’’

‘‘Wait, what?’’ replied Ryan, now much more alert. ‘‘But, why?’’ he asked, and Reed decided to just be honest and get on with it

‘‘Because I miss you, dipshit.’’

‘‘...Oh.’’ murmured Ryan, with a tone full of wonder, like Reed had just told him something amazing and incredible. ‘‘Okay.’’ he then added, before making another humming noise. ‘‘But, I have to rest for a few hours, I am too tired right now to pack.’’

‘‘Can’t you sleep on the plane?’’ replied Reed, but then Ryan gave a huge yawn, and he suddenly felt like too much of an asshole. ‘‘Ok, fine, I’ll book you a flight for the afternoon, so you can rest now.’’

‘‘Thanks.’’ replied Ryan with a warm voice, followed by a short silence. ‘‘Wait a minute… Reed, isn’t it like 4 in the morning over there?’’

‘‘Uuuh, yes?’’ 

‘‘And why are you not sleeping?’’ said Ryan, now with an accusing tone. 

‘‘Hey, you are the one that called me!’’ immediately protested Reed, and he could almost picture Ryan’s face, morphing into an expression of horror, while at the same time Reed couldn’t help but laugh. ‘‘You forgot about the timezones, didn’t you?’’ he then teased, knowing very well that Ryan must have been so excited about his whole night time adventure that he had probably called Reed out of habit.

‘‘S-Shut up, Reed!’’ screamed Ryan with a high-pitched voice, and Reed laughed even harder at his panic. 

‘‘Oh my God, you totally did!’’ wheezed Reed, before composing himself a bit. ‘‘Ryan, we are criminals, working hours don’t really mean shit to us.’’

‘‘I-I know that, but you should get a bit of rest anyway…’’ whispered Ryan, but Reed just clicked his tongue at him.

‘‘I will sleep after I get you that ticket, how about that?’’ he compromised, and Ryan mumbled something that Reed decided to take as an approval. ‘‘Hang on, I’ll call you back when I am done.’’ added then Reed before cutting the call and opening the browser on his phone, squinting a bit when the bright white light his his eyes.

For the next fifteen minutes, Reed mentally shouted a long string of cursed at the very unfriendly website of the airline company, but in the end he managed to secure a spot for Ryan on the airplane who was supposed to depart at 14:40. Window seat, because he knew that Ryan liked looking at the ground and the clouds, instead of opening those stupid travel magazines stuffed in the pouch in front of his seat. That way, Ryan would be busy enough until his landing, around 21:50, and Reed would also have the time to get some rest before picking him up.

Satisfied with his own efficiency, Reed pressed the button on his contact list to call up Ryan, but his finger hovered for a second on the stylized phone icon next to his name. After a moment of hesitation, he pressed the small camera symbol next to it, and hold his breath while the phone started ringing. He could faintly see his own figure in the small box at the corner, almost completely black due to the lack of light in the room, but before he could think too much about his own appearance, Ryan’s slightly confused face suddenly lit up the screen.

‘‘Reed?’’ asked Ryan, and Reed admired for a moment his scrunched eyebrows and clear eyes before he smiled in response.

‘‘Hello, baby boy.’’ he replied, using his most syrupy voice, and Ryan’s cheeks immediately went up in flames.

‘‘W-why are you video calling me?’’ he then mumbled, weary but not upset, and Reed tried to appear slightly offended at his question, even if he was laughing on the inside.

‘‘What, do I need a reason to?’’ 

‘‘N-no! Of course not!’’ tried to recover Ryan, before lowering his eyes and his tone. ‘‘It’s just, you have never done it before.’’

‘‘Well, maybe I want to try something different tonight.’’ whispered Reed, in a tone that would have made a lot of panties drop, and it seemed like not even Ryan could resist, because his blush became even more evident and his eyes went a bit glossy.

‘‘O-Oh...’’ answered Ryan, suddenly at loss of words, and Reed smiled at him with predatory intent.

‘‘Show me what you are wearing, sweetie.’’ murmured Reed, and Ryan narrowed his eyes at that request.

‘‘And why should I do that?’’

‘‘Because I’m telling you to.’’ shot back Reed, slightly raising an eyebrow, and Ryan huffed in defeat before fumbling for a moment with his phone. 

As Reed had suspected, Ryan had gone to the meeting with the Italians wearing a very colorful attire, a pink polo and some orange jeans who were far too tight in Reed’s opinion. He was more than sure that the Italians must have complimented Ryan’s choice of clothing, because the few times that Reed had meet up with them, he found out that Ryan was not the only person in the world who could pair up several colors together who made absolutely no sense to anybody else. He had also found out that the Italian mafia was not going around dressed like a funeral anymore, but that they quite liked their designer clothes instead.

‘‘If you went to the dinner with those pants on, I am more than sure that one of the Italians was hitting on you.’’ affirmed Reed, now without a shadow of doubt, and Ryan’s expression immediately became darker.

‘‘Reed, cut it! I told you that nobody was hitting on me!’’

‘‘That’s because you are as dense as a brick. You always think that people are just friendly to you, when the truth is that they want to smash your ass.’’ 

‘‘Oh, shut up.’’ replied vehemently Ryan, and Reed’s amusement increased even more when he saw the conflicting emotion on his face; he was both angry and a bit turned on, a combination that Reed found absolutely endearing, and so he decided to push his luck even more.

With a slow movement, Reed slided the hand that was resting to his chest a bit lower, until the top of his fingers encountered the elastic band of his boxers. At the same time, he inclined his phone just enough to show Ryan exactly what he was doing, and he was rewarded with a soft gasp from Ryan’s lips.

‘‘R-Reed… W-what are you doing?’’ stuttered Ryan, and it was clear from his expression that he had no clue about how to react to what he was seeing.

‘‘I told you, I want to try something different today.’’ replied Reed, and Ryan’s face went completely up in flames when Reed’s fingers slipped inside his boxers.

‘‘Reed, s-stop it, it’s embarrassing.’’ said Ryan, even if his eyes couldn’t help but look at Reed’s body, so Reed just chuckled in response.

‘‘Do you have your earphones with you?’’ he then asked, knowing already what the reply would be: Ryan was so obsessed with his music that, when he couldn't plug an aux cable in his phone, he never failed to bring his earbuds with him.

‘‘Ah, yeah, they’re on the table.’’ 

‘‘Good, go and plug them in then.’’ ordered Reed, and this time Ryan didn’t even protest.

For a few moments, all that Reed could see was light and shadows, and the Ryan came back to view, headphones in his ears and blond hair slightly mussed up.

‘‘Now, lay down on the bed-’’ continued Reed, but Ryan interrupted him abruptly.

‘‘W-Wait, let me-’’ he mumbled, before disappearing from view again, and a second later the entire screen went black. 

Before Reed could wonder if Ryan had cut the call, he heard the distinctive rattle of a closing curtain, and the Ryan appeared again in his considerably more dark hotel room.

‘‘Now, where were we?’’ murmured Reed, and he saw Ryan shiver once more at his tone of voice. 

‘‘Reed-’’ he whined, and with the headphones Reed could now hear much better the way his breath was becoming quickier and strained. Making Ryan put on headphones was a great idea, and not only because he could now hear all the filthy things that Reed wanted to tell him straight into his ear and feel like Reed was right next to it, but also because Ryan would be way less conscious about his own responses, since now he couldn't hear himself properly.

Reed gave himself a huge pack on the back for being so smart, before resuming with his slow torture; he finally put his whole hand inside his underwear, slowly stroking his already growing length, and Ryan kept on watching him, transfixed.

‘‘I really miss you suckin’ my cock, you know.’’ said then Reed, almost in a conversational tone, and Ryan made a small sound of surprise at those words. “You got really good at it, but you are a fast learner, so that’s not so surprising. What’s amazing is looking at you, while you are on your knees with my dick in your mouth, and see how much you like it.’’

‘‘Reed, oh God-’’ replied Ryan, almost as a plea.

‘‘You probably don’t even know what expression you make, but everytime you close your eyes, like you are really savoring it.’’ went on Reed, while he kept on stroking himself under his underwear with slow, lazy movements. “Do you like sucking my cock, Ryan?’’

‘‘Nnnh, Reed-’’

‘‘Answer my question, Ryan.’’ pressed Reed, and Ryan made a choking noise.

‘‘Y-yes.’’ he whispered back, but Reed decided that it was not enough.

‘‘Yes what, Ryan?’’

‘‘R-Reed, why do I have to say it-’’

‘‘Because I want to hear you say it.’’ insisted Reed, and then Ryan prorupted into a whine before speaking again, all trembling and sheepish like a little lamb.

‘‘Y-yes, I l-like sucking your c-cock.’’ sobbed Ryan, his blue eyes closed in clear shame; Reed almost wanted to keep going and ask Ryan exactly what he liked about it, but then he decided that he had been pressing him enough, because that admission had already made his cock hard and leaking, while Ryan was an embarrassed mess instead.

‘‘Well, if you were here right now, I would certainly give it to you.’’ admitted Reed, finally sliding down his underwear, and Ryan gave a small gasp when he opened his eyes and saw Reed’s erection, proudly displayed on the screen. ‘‘Do you like what you see, Ryan?’’ he then asked, and Ryan gave a small nod in response, looking now more dazed than shy. 

To reward his braveness, Reed picked up the pace a little bit, and then he looked straight into the camera, licking his lips very slowly. Ryan gave a deep moan at that, and Reed laughed at his honest response.

‘‘Are you touching yourself?’’ murmured Reed, and he saw Ryan shake his head in confirmation while also squeezing his eyes shut once again, like the admission had brought him another huge wave of shame. ‘‘Let me see you.’’ he went on, but Ryan immediately went on the defensive.

‘‘No, I c-can’t-’’

‘‘Why?’’

‘‘Because it’s embarrassing, Reed!’’ exploded at that point Ryan, face as red as a beet. ‘‘I am not like you, I don’t have that much confidence!’’

‘‘Oh my God, Ryan, stop being a pussy!’’ replied Reed, trying to be as stern as possible in his current situation. ‘‘What are you getting embarrassed for, idiot? It’s just me, I have seen your dick a hundred times!’’

‘‘We didn’t had sex a hundred times already!’’ replied Ryan with the same furor, but then he gave a huff and deflated himself a little bit.

Reed was on the verge of shouting again at him, but Ryan’s closed his eyes and slowly tipped his phone, until Reed could barely see the shape of his cock in the darkness of the room. Even in the middle of their arguing, it looked like Ryan had not lost any of his excitement, and Reed couldn’t help himself from commenting on that.

‘‘Huh, seems like our arguments actually turn you on.’’

‘‘Reed, that’s not true, it’s-’’ replied Ryan, before hesitating for a moment.

‘‘It’s what?’’ replied Reed, while still stroking himself, but Ryan kept silent except for his rugged breaths. ‘‘Are you saying that it’s because of me? Am I that attractive to you?’’ 

‘‘You are very… provocative.’’ admitted Ryan in a whisper, and Reed felt that the most animalistic part of him was very pleased with that comment.

‘‘Well, thank you, I am glad to see that my efforts are paying off.’’ joked Reed, and he gloated even more when he heard a small huff of laughter from the other side of the call. ‘‘Come on, now, show me what you have been doing while I was too busy looking at your pretty face.’’

After a moment of hesitation, Ryan wrapped his hand around his own cock, and gave it a few strokes. Meanwhile, Reed was listening closely to his shuddering moans and breath, while he muttered some encouraging words and short orders to his old lady.

‘‘Yes, wrap you whole hand around it, that’s it. Now go slower, pull the skin back, give the head a good squeeze. Look at you, so hard and leaking. You were acting so shy but you are really liking this, don’t you?’’ 

Slowly Ryan went from moaning quietly to almost gasping for air, so incoherent that he had also gave up on giving any response to Reed, a fact that left him quite pleased. Once Ryan was almost completely lost in his own pleasure, Reed started to ask the questions that he had wanted to ask from the start.

‘‘Look at you, so lewd. If only those Italian bastards could see you right now, uh.’’

‘‘Reed-’’

‘‘So, tell me the truth: who is the one who tried to hit on you?’’

‘‘Reed, s-stop, I told you-’’

‘‘No no Ryan, don’t lie to me. You know I don’t like when you do that.’’

It was in that moment of vulnerability, after all the emotions that he went through, that Ryan finally cracked down, and everything came out of him like a broken dam.

‘‘Well, there was-’’ he started, grasping for the right words. ‘‘T-There was a moment, in the car, I-I was in the back seats with Angelo, and h-he brushed his hand against my tight-’’

‘‘Oh, really-’’ replied Reed, already feeling his possessiveness building up.

‘‘I’m s-sure it was an accident, Reed…’’ said Ryan, but his voice was anything but steady, which did nothing to reassure his boyfriend. 

After a moment of consideration, Reed decided to let the matter slide for the moment, otherwise his anger would have surely killed the mood, and so he decided to give the final blow to Ryan, and watch him fall apart without anything but his voice.

‘‘Well, I suppose I should just teach you a lesson when you come back, to let you remember who owns you.’’ he whispered, dragging his hand faster on his cock. ‘‘Turn up the phone, let me see that slutty face of yours.’’ he then ordered, and Ryan immediately switched the perspective, giving Reed an amazing shot of his sweaty face and teary eyes.

‘‘Reed-’’ called Ryan, now again at loss of words, and Reed watched his desperate expression turn and twist, a clear sign that he was almost done for.

‘‘What is it, baby boy? You want to come?’’ asked him Reed, and Ryan whimpered while his head trashed on the pillow. ‘‘You think you deserve to come, after you let another man touch you? Maybe I should tell you to stop and wait until you are back home...’’ he mused, drinking in every single one of Ryan’s sobs. ‘‘After all, I have to make you remember who you belong to.’’

At that point, Ryan was spasming on the pillow, and Reed could almost hear his silent pleads. He knew that Ryan was still a bit too proud to beg, and so he decided to be generous and drop his voice even lower, until it was nothing more than a deep rumble.

‘‘You better open yourself up before you come back, because once we are home, I am gonna fuck you so hard that everybody in the neighbors will hear your screams.’’

That last phrase was the drop of water that let the cup overflow, and Ryan came with a long and pained noise, riding out the edge of his orgasm with an open expression on his face.

Reed watched every single one of Ryan’s movement, and drank all sounds that came out of his mouth until he felt his own orgasm approach. He went over the edge in silence, savoring the shudder that went through his body just enough to lose himself in it for a while, but he came back down on Earth quite quickly, mostly because Ryan was now looking at him with his eyes at half mast, slowly blinking like a cat in the sun.

‘‘Babe, you okay?’’ he called out, and Ryan sniffled for a second before nodding; he was tired, and it was really visible from the lines around his eyes, so Reed decided to just take care of the last details and then let his old lady rest for a while.

‘‘I booked your flight for 14:40, so you have to be at the airport at least at 13:00. Did you put your alarm on?’’ he asked, and Ryan mumbled an affirmation. ‘‘Do you have any water nearby, for when you wake up?’’

‘‘Yes, I do.’’ replied Ryan, before smashing his head on the pillow. ‘‘M’ tired.’’ he went on, and Reed couldn’t help but smile.

‘‘Well, then get some rest. I will see you later.’’ he whispered, and Ryan gave him one sloppy and sleepy smile before hanging up, an image that Reed was sure was gonna stay impressed in his mind for some time.

After throwing his phone again somewhere in the bed, Reed started to wonder what kind of punishment he could inflict on Angelo and his family for touching Ryan against his will; maybe he could tip them off to the Russians, let them have a nice shootout in the middle of Liberty City, or maybe he should just buy his next cargo from the Koreans, and hurt them in their pockets and in their prides...

Or, even better, he should go with Ryan to his next visit in Liberty City, and keep his hands on him all the time to show exactly who he belonged to.

‘‘That nasty little fucker got a big storm comin’...’’ murmured Reed, slowly drifting away to sleep.

Meanwhile, the sun started to peek over the hills of Los Santos, bathing the top of the skyscrapers with his golden light, a spark of beauty that went unnoticed by almost everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting on my Google Drive for a week now, but it still doesn't convince me. Whatever. 
> 
> As always, this fic is for my hubby. I know you are scrolling down just to read the end notes. I love you!


End file.
